goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Goosebumps books
The following is a list of all the Goosebumps books, written by R. L. Stine. For a text-only version of this list, click here. Goosebumps Goosebumps is a series of children's horror fiction books by both creator and author: R.L. Stine. The series of books have since become very popular, selling over 400 million books worldwide in over 32 languages. For a list of all of the back cover taglines for Series 1, click here. Goosebumps Series 2000 Goosebumps Series 2000 was a series of books written by R.L. Stine. The series is a successor to the original Goosebumps books. It began in 1998, and ended in early 2000, with a total of twenty-five books published. There were going to be more books in the series, but R. L. Stine's contact with Scholastic ended, so the series was discontinued, alongside Give Yourself Goosebumps. The planned Goosebumps Gold was also canceled due to the contract expiring. Goosebumps Gold These books appeared on series illustrator Tim Jacobus's website[4] and marketing sites, but were never released. In this series, Stine intended to write a sequel to The Haunted Mask II (The Haunted Mask Lives!), a sequel to Welcome to Dead House (Happy Holidays from Dead House), and a sequel to Slappy's Nightmare ([[Slappy New Year!|''Slappy New Year!]]) a title later used for a Goosebumps Horrorland book. It was one of the three book series by R. L. Stine that were planned to be released at the same time in 2000 (the other was ''The Nightmare Room).[5] R. L. Stine also wrote a 26th 2000 book - ''The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader'' - that was never released. Give Yourself Goosebumps Give Yourself Goosebumps is a horror fiction gamebook series written by R.L. Stine, in which you choose the story. They were written from 1995 to 2000. There are fifty books in the series, including special editions, and all of them are currently out of print, except for Please Don't Feed the Vampire!, which was made into a Classic Goosebumps book as a tie-in to the Goosebumps film. Tales to Give You Goosebumps Tales to Give You Goosebumps '''is a series of six books that contain ten scary stories in each book. Making a grand total of sixty tales in total. Goosebumps Triple Header '''Goosebumps Triple Header was a Goosebumps series of two books that contained three stories each. The slogan was "Three Shocking Tales of Terror". Hosted by the three headed monster, Lefty, Righty, and Slim. Goosebumps HorrorLand Goosebumps HorrorLand was a book series that started in 2008. The book series was an immerse storytelling experience welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park run by monsters, creatures called Horrors and which R.L. Stine describes as "the scariest place on Earth." Goosebumps Most Wanted #''Planet of the Lawn Gnomes'' #''Son of Slappy'' #''How I Met My Monster'' #''Frankenstein's Dog'' #''Dr. Maniac Will See You Now'' #''Creature Teacher : The Final Exam'' #[http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Clown_Street A Nightmare on Clown Street] # ''Night of the Puppet People'' # ''Here Comes The Shaggedy'' # ''Lizard of Oz'' Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition #''Zombie Halloween'' #''The 12 Screams of Christmas'' # [http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Trick_or_Trap Trick or Trap] #''The Haunter'' Goosebumps Books of the Movie *Goosebumps Movie Novel *Goosebumps Activity book *Slappy's Revenge *Monster Survival Guide *Night of the Living Monsters Miscellaneous * Goosebumps Haunted Library * Goosebumps Live On Stage: Screams in the Night * How to Draw a Monster * How to Draw Goosebumps * Goosebumps Official Collector's Caps Book * Goosebumps Holiday Collector's Caps Book * It Came from Ohio! * It Came from New Jersey! Category:Books Category:Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand